I'm Stuck, Please Save Me
by Heavenly-Creation
Summary: Someone is trapped and hurt... Will they be saved? Additional genres include: A little bit of suspense, a lot of friendship, some crime, drama, mystery and hurt/comfort and maybe some spiritual, not religious spiritual, believing in yourself spiritual.
1. Fire, flames and smoke

**Don't own anything.  
**

_**Okay, Mac and Angell... I never would've guessed I would be writing for this pairing, but here I am... Enjoy!  
**_

She could smell the sickening scent of the smoke that was getting thicker with each minute.

She tried to breathe, but it was too hard, there was no oxygen left for her.

She tried to hold onto a memory. anything so she would know she was alive.

She dropped to the ground and was able to get a little air into her lungs.

She knew though that it wasn't enough, it wouldn't keep her conscious.

She knew she was in trouble when she started slipping into the black.

She knew she was dying, it was her last thought before she fell.

_**There's the first chapter... Hope you enjoyed it. I'll update soon. Please review if you want.**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	2. Hold on for me

**Don't own anything.**

**_Here is the second chapter, Enjoy!_  
**

She couldn't die, it wasn't possible.

She had to hold on, for him.

As soon as he heard Dispatch say there was an officer in a burning building, he knew.

She had jokingly told him about it over lunch, she had to go check out some old building for a suspect after they were done with eating.

He remembered the kiss she had quickly placed on his cheek before she left.

As soon as he arrived to the scene, he heard the conformation that it was her.

The nearest officer said they were in and located her, but she wasn't breathing properly.

He stared at the flames, and waited for them to bring her out.

Knowing she was alive would bring him a little comfort.

That's the second chapter, I am working on the third in a minute. Please review if you want.

**_Love always, Heavenly_**


	3. She out, but not safe

**Don't own anything.**

_**I won't make her die. There is no way I am that cruel, I like happy endings, not sad ones. Anyway, enjoy!!**_

As soon as they pulled Jess out of the burning building, Mac let out the breath he had been holding.

Stella and Flack came up behind him, the looks on their faces matched his.

Stella put her hand on his shoulder, "She'll be fine Mac, she has to be."

Flack nodded, "Jess is tough, she'll pull through. Come on, we'll follow the ambulance to the hospital."

Silently, Mac allowed himself to be led to the car.

When they were on the way to the hospital Mac spoke, "What happened?"

Stella looked at her friend in the mirror, she saw the pain on his face, even though he tried to hide it.

Flack answered the question, "We don't know. Jess went and..."

Anger flashed in Mac's eyes, "She could end up in a body bag, waiting for Sid to open her up."

Stella exchanged a look with Flack, the tone of Mac's voice had scared her, he only got this angry when he really cared.

She turned and stared into Mac's eyes, "You really love her."

It was a statement, not a question.

He nodded, "More than anything else in the world."

She smiled, "You told her, right?"

He sighed and looked down, "No. I didn't, and now I may have to live with the regret that I never did."

Stella and Flack didn't respond, neither knew how, how do you respond to something like that?

_**Third chapter up... Hope you enjoyed! Please review if you want.**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	4. Coma

**Don't own anything. But I do have an annoying habit of always hitting the wrong key on the key board.**

**_The next chapter, and thank you to anyone who has read this story so far, I hope you have liked it!_**

She could hear little bits of conversation occasionally.

She regained consciousness long enough to know she was in an ambulance.

She kept drifting in and out of sleep, unable to fully stay awake.

The one time she managed to open her eyes, she looked around for Mac, but he wasn't there.

She only saw the EMTs and no one else, they were speaking in hushed tones.

They reached the hospital and she was rushed out into the emergency room.

* * *

Mac, Stella and Flack sat outside the emergency room waiting for any news.

Finally, the doctor came out, "She's stable, and she's been moved to a private room."

They all could hear the but in his voice, "She's in a coma, we don't know when she'll wake up."

Stella leaned back against Flack and Mac stepped forward, "Can we see her?"

The doctor nodded, "Considering the patient, yes. I'll lead you to her room."

As the three entered they room, they were shocked.

Jess was just lying there, looking sickeningly pale, not like the Jess they knew.

Mac sat by the chair, grabbed her hand and lifted it up to his lips.

Stella just watched Mac and Jess, the bittersweetness of the scene.

Flack watched the other three and decided to pull Stella out.

As she looked at him, he shrugged, "It's hard seeing them like that. Her, nearly dead, and him, in pain. What can we do?"

Stella put her hand on his arm, "I don't know. It's bittersweet watching them. If she doesn't wake up..."

He nodded, "I know. How is it bittersweet?"

She smiled, "It's so sweet how Mac is acting towards her." Then Stella's smile was gone, "And it's bitter because she isn't awake to hear or see the things he's doing."

When he saw the tears forming in her eyes, he pulled her into a hug, "It'll be okay Stell, it has to be."

* * *

Stella and Flack had walked back into Jess's room and sat beside Mac.

After an hour, the machine started beeping.

Stella looked at it, "Is that good?" Suddenly a nurse and doctor rushed in.

The nurse pushed Stella, Flack and Mac from the room.

They heard the voices of the hospital staff, shouting instructions and information.

"She's flat lining!"

"Okay, move it up to three sixty."

Then the last one came,"We're losing her!"

_**Cliffhanger, so sorry, but promise I will post the next chapter tomorrow. Please review if you want.**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...  
**_


	5. Just a dream

**Don't own anything.**

_**Thank you for reading, and... Enjoy!**_

She hadn't made it, they weren't able to revive her.

Mac stood outside the church, waiting to go in.

He didn't get to say "I love you".

He felt numb, still in shock.

He remembered the doctors voice, "Put time of death at 3:33"

That number would always haunt him, first the calls and now her death.

It seemed he would always be doomed to lose the women he loved, he lost Claire and now he had lost Jess.

Mac felt the tears fall down his face onto the ground.

How could he handle this a second time? The first time nearly destroyed him and he wasn't sure if he could go through everything a second time.

He looked around, but saw no one. Not his friends, the only family he had left now. Every place he looked was empty, he was completely alone.

* * *

Stella watched as Mac tossed and turned in his chair by Jess's bed.

Softly, she put her hand on his shoulder and shook him, "Mac, wake up..."

His eyes opened, "Stell? What happened? Where's Jess?"

She smiled and pointed towards the bed, "She's over there. You fell asleep."

Sighing, he stood up and walked over to the bed, "I thought she had died."

Stella came over beside Mac, she watched as he grabbed Jess's hand.

She put her hand on his arm, "You were asleep, that's all Mac. It was just a dream."

_**Fifth chapter now complete. Spoiler: Jess wakes up in the next chapter, so to all of you who worried she would die, relax, she won't die.**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	6. Waking

**Don't own anything.**

Jess slowly began to hear voices, first they were quiet, then they got louder.

She heard Mac, Stella and Flack talking, she struggled to hear what they were saying.

Stella watched as Jess's eyelids fluttered open, she nudged Flack.

Smiling they watched as Mac saw Jess's open eyes and grinned.

Jess tried to speak, but no sound came out.

Softly, Mac pushed a strand of Jess's hair behind her face, "You need some water."

Flack watched as Mac handed her the water, and without realizing it, he grabbed Stella's hand.

Stella looked at Flack, and squeezed his hand as she watched her two friends.

Jess drank some water and opened her mouth, "Hey."

Mac smiled at her, "Hey, are you feeling okay?"

She smiled back and nodded, "Ya, I'm okay."

Stella and Flack came over, she looked at her partner and friend.

Stella spoke first, "We've got to go, but I'm glad your awake."

Flack smiled, "Me too, I would hate to have to break in a new partner."

Jess grinned, "No way, you need someone who knows how to annoy you."

Flack nodded, "You and Stella have that covered."

Mac watched as both girls glared at Flack and he grinned when Stella punched him.

Rubbing his arm, Flack turned to Stella, "That hurt Bonasera."

Stella rolled her eyes, "Suck it up."

She turned and smiled at Jess, "We'll see you later, okay?"

Jess nodded and as they left, she turned to Mac, "What time is it?"

He checked his watch, "Eleven."

After that, the room fell silent as they both got lost in their thoughts.

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	7. I love you

**Don't own anything.**

_**Awesome revelation in this chapter I think, I also think I need to learn how to properly use the Caps Lock button. Anyway, Enjoy!**_

After fifteen minutes of silence, Jess turned to Mac, "I'm so sorry."

He squeezed her hand, "Why? You didn't do anything."

She looked away, "I was stupid Mac."

Carefully, he turned her face so she was looking into his eyes.

He saw the tears in her eyes and smiled, "You're not stupid Jess. You were doing your job. Any of us would have done the same."

"Ya, but they've already told the people they care about that they love them." Jess mumbled quietly.

Mac stared at her, "What did you say?"

She shook her head, "Never mind."

Cupping her face, he leaned close, "What Jess?"

She looked down, "It doesn't matter." As she looked up, she smiled, "I'm here and I'm alive, that's all that matters."

He nodded, "Yes, it does... I need to tell you something Jess."

She looked into his eyes, "What?"

"I love you"

_**True love! True love! True love! (Do a twirling dance) Sorry, I'm a deep romantic. Please review if you want.**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	8. I don't want to die alone

**Don't own anything.**

_**Flack and Stella scene with an appearance by Hawkes. The next Jess and Mac are in chapter nine.**_

Flack and Stella walked through the lab and went into her office.

Sitting down, Flack grinned, "You need a housekeeper Bonasera."

As she sat in her chair, she glared at him, "You're one to talk Detective."

He shrugged, "Paperwork is messy, it's a fact. So, do you think he will tell her?"

Stella looked up from her drawer and frowned, "What do I think?"

Flack sighed impatiently, "Do you think Mac will tell Jess he loved her?"

"Oh." She smiled, "Ya, of course. Why?"

As Stella rumaged through her drawer, he replied, "It just makes you think about your life, doesn't it?"

Stella looked up again and nodded, "Ya, you love someone so much, but you don't tell them and then you realize it may be too late. That's enough to make anyone think. What did you think?"

Flack turned to her, "What?"

She smiled, "What did you think?"

"About my life?"

She nodded, "Ya, you said it made you think. What did it make you think about?"

He smiled, "Regrets, every year we get older and in this job we know how fast and quickly life can be over. After seeing Jess and Mac... It makes me regret never settling down. I'm a cop and I could die tomorrow. I don't want to die alone Stell, I want someone to remember me."

Stella walked over and put her arms around Flack, "You're not alone, you have me and everyone else. We love you and all of us would remember you."

He hugged her back, "It's not that Stell, I know you'll remember me, but I won't have any kids or a wife to remember me."

She walked to her chair, "I know, but then my track record with guys is horrible, so I wouldn't expect to have a husband anyway. Are there any leads on Jess's case?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, the suspect, Charlie Gray, has disappeared into thin air, and the doctor said it was unlikely that Jess would remember any of it."

Stella sighed, "So we're nowhere."

Flack nodded, "At least Jess is safe for now, Mac's with her."

Stella smiled, "True love conquers all... Well, at least sometimes it does."

He smiled, "In Mac and Jess's case, it does."

A knock on the door made them turn, Hawkes was standing there holding something.

He came in, "We found this can at the crime scene." Hawkes held up a black, charred can.

Stella walked over, "Gas?"

He nodded, "Gas in a can."

Flack walked over, "I think that an arsonist's signature, it sounds familiar. I'll go check through my case files and see if anything comes up. Bye."

After he left, Hawkes turned to Stella, "How are Jess and Mac?"

Stella smiled, "They're both doing okay."

_**Eighth chapter up. Hopefully I can fit Danny, Lindsay and Adam in the next few chapters. Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...  
**_


	9. A bit too cheery

**Don't own anything.**

**_Thee chapter with Jess and Mac... Enjoy!_**

Jess stared at Mac, "What?"

He smiled, "I said, I love you."

Tears started to well up in her eyes as she smiled, "Really?"

He nodded, "I do."

The next thing she said made him smile even more.]

"I love you too Mac."

Carefully, he leaned down and kissed her.

As she returned the kiss, she put her arms around his neck.

Slowly, he pulled away and smiled, "I think we should finish this later."

She smiled back, "I think so too. Where did Flack and Stella go?"

Mac shrugged, "I don't know."

The sound of the door opening made them turn to look, Danny and Lindsay walked in.

Lindsay walked over, "Hey, how are you?"

Jess grinned, "Better than ever."

Danny stared at her, "You're a bit cheery for someone who nearly died." He turned to Mac, "You have something to do with it, right?"

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "Danny, don't be an idiot."

Jess and Danny watched as Lindsay dragged him outside the room.

Jess turned to Mac, "I wonder what that is all about?"

Mac shook his head, "I have no clue."

_**Lindsay/Danny scene next, (I hope someone is happy) (Hint hint) Hope you enjoyed!!**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...  
**_


	10. I don't know

**Don't own anything.**

_**Okay, I'm attempting a mini Danny/Lindsay scene (they aren't together in this scene, this is after they broke up), I don't think it will be very good, so consider yourselves warned.**_

"Don't be an idiot Danny!"

Danny raised his hands in surrender, "Okay! I won't!"

Lindsay wasn't finished, "Jess nearly died yesterday and Mac had to watch his girlfriend suffer all day. He wasn't able to do anything to help and that probably made him feel useless. So now that she's awake, of course she's going to be really cheerful. The last thing they need is you prying into their love life. Besides he probably told her he loved her."

Danny watched as Lindsay walked back into the hospital and wondered where all that had come from.

* * *

Mac smiled as Lindsay came in, "What was that all about?"

She sat down on the bed, "I guess you could call it a way to relieve stress and all my built-up emotions."

Jess nodded, "Emotions about the breakup?"

"Ya, I'm going to head back to the lab and see if they need any help. See you later."

Mac and Jess waved to her and she left.

Danny came in after, "Is she okay?"

Jess looked at him, "What do you think Messer?"

Danny shrugged, "No?"

Jess rolled her eyes, "Good job Sherlock, you get an A."

Mac looked at Jess, then looked at Danny, "You two better keep this to yourselves and don't let it affect your work. Even though, I'm more concerned about you two then the work."

Danny nodded, "I don't know what happened. Well I do, I just don't know how to fix it."

Jess and Mac didn't reply, because neither of them had any idea how to help Danny.

_**Okay this was a chapter about Danny and Lindsay, hopefully, I can get back to Mac and Jess soon...**_

_**Love always, Heavenly...**_


	11. The end for now

**Don't own anything.**

**_Okay, last chapter of this story. Hopefully I'll be able to post the first chapter of the sequel, Flack and Stella will be the main characters and it will continue Jess's case. Sorry about no Adam, he will be in the next story, I promise!!!_**

Jess woke up to find Mac staring at her, "What's going on?"

Mac shrugged, "Nothing, you're just getting released today."

Jess sat up, "Really?"

The doctor walked in, "Really, Ms. Angell. If you can sit still long enough for us to do a check up."

Jess froze and the doctor smiled, "Thank you."

* * *

Jess leaned into Mac as they left the hospital, "Where are we going?"

Mac smiled, "Home."

Jess looked at him, "Home? Who's home?"

"Our home."

Jess nodded, "Okay..." Then she stopped, "Our home? What are you talking about?"

Mac looked at her, "You want to move in with me?"

Jess smiled, "Ya. That sounds good."

She looped her arm through his, "Let's go home."

Mac nodded, "Home it is."

The two of them walked out of the hospital, heading for their car."

_**Fini... Hope you enjoyed!  
**_

_**Love always, Heavnely...**_


End file.
